Morphée est un nom de garçon
by Nauss
Summary: MxM - John et Sherlock partagent une chambre dans une auberge de jeunesse en Irlande. John veut dormir mais Sherlock a froid et ne cesse de se retourner à l'étage supérieur de leur lit superposé. Et tout ça n'est qu'une grosse excuse pour moi d'écrire du smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Alors, qu'avons-nous là ?**

 **Une excuse pour du Smut. Oui oui. Juste pour info, le ''scénario'' est minime, juste une bonne raison pour que Sherlock et John couchent ensemble et pour l'écrire dans un OS en deux parties. Si vous suivez ce profil parce que vous aimez les histoires un p'tit peu recherchées beh... j'espère que vous aimez aussi les lemons ! :D  
**

 **Voilà voilà, les avertissements sont faits (navrée, Petit Lapin, cette fic n'est donc pas pour toi :P Et navrée Clélia, ce n'est pas celle que je te dédie, pas encore, mais bientôt, promis !).**

(Suis malade, je clame donc l'indulgence pour les possibles fautes d'usage et d'accord.)

 **.**

* * *

 **Morphée est un nom de garçon.**

.

John était épuisé. Ils avaient chassé des méchants, ils avaient eu affaire à la police - depuis le mauvais côté de la barrière cette fois parce que, perdus dans l'endroit le plus vert et paumé de l'Irlande du Nord, ils n'avaient pas de Magic Greg pour leur passer toutes leurs extravagances - avant que l'autorité de Mycroft ne finisse par se faire entendre – ce qui avait tardé, l'aîné des Holmes souhaitant apparemment faire remarquer à Sherlock qu'on ne le traitait _pas_ impunément de chef du KGB britannique avant de partir chasser les moutons noirs en Irlande. Même si c'était la vérité.

Au pays de la Guinness et des Farfadets, ils avaient dû se faire passer pour des randonneurs qui visitaient la régions depuis l'auberge de jeunesse dans laquelle ils avaient réservé une chambre pour deux pour la semaine. Ils n'avaient, au moment de dire combien de temps ils souhaitaient garder leur chambre, encore aucune idée du nombre de jours qui leur seraient nécessaires pour attraper leurs malfrats. Et, à plus d'une heure du matin aujourd'hui, après s'être dépatouillé de la Police _et_ desdits malfrats - les forces de l'ordre irlandaises avaient fini par comprendre que les méchants n'étaient pas les deux Londoniens qui s'étaient introduits par effraction dans une banque en fin soirée, mais bien les employés qui y étaient également présents et qui y détournaient des sommes significatives...-, John songea qu'il avait eu une _excellente_ idée en payant d'avance pour trop de jours à leur arrivée. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils auraient dormi cette nuit, sinon. Peut-être que le commissariat aurait accepté de leur prêter une cellule, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Le blond venait tout juste de se glisser dans son lit et c'était quand même largement mieux qu'une couchette dans une gendarmerie. Il était passé par la case douche, nécessité, et avait failli s'endormir sous le jet.

Il venait de se blottir dans son lit, et il était _bien_. Il flottait, il était détendu, il était en Irlande au milieu de rien – et il n'avait jamais pensé que le rien pouvait être si verdoyant et plein d'étoiles et magnifique et _calme_ – et il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que dormir jusqu'à ce que réveil s'ensuive. Vers midi le lendemain matin, si possible.

Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le calme jusqu'à ce que Sherlock entre à son tour dans la chambre après avoir pris sa propre douche – et si celle-ci avait été nécessaire pour John, elle avait été pour Sherlock une question de vie ou de mort, rien de plus normal quand on était éclaboussé par de la peinture au radium (John n'avait pas encore compris à quel moment ladite peinture avait été impliquée, ni son rapport avec le reste de l'histoire). Le détective se mit alors à retourner le contenu de sa valise sans délicatesse et John songea que souhaiter le calme avait peut-être été trop présomptueux de sa part. Il avait été suffisamment fatigué pour oublier _qui_ dormait dans le lit au-dessus du sien.

L'homme en question montait bruyamment à l'échelle en bois pour atteindre son matelas dans lequel il se laissa tomber avec lourdeur. Ce fut du moins ce qu'indiquèrent le « CHBROUF » qu'entendit John et la poussière qui tomba du sommier au-dessus de lui et lui grattouilla le nez.

 _Bordel._

Les moutons irlandais étaient en train de s'éparpiller partout, de se sauver loin de ses pensées, bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse encore les compter. Il avait à la place quelque chose, un ours apparemment, qui tournait et tournait et tournait encore dans le lit qui surplombait le sien. S'il n'y avait eu que le bruit. Mais la physique, cette enflure, faisait violemment trembler la partie inférieure du lit dès que l'occupant de la partie supérieure réalisait un nouveau tonneau.

 _Bordel de merde._

Puis il y eut les soupirs. Lassés. Boudeurs. Enervés. _Pourquoi_? pleura presque John. Pourquoi faisait-il la tête ? Pour était-il si bruyant ? Qu'est-ce que le blond avait fait dans sa vie antérieure pour être affublé d'un Sherlock insomniaque même après trois nuits sans sommeil ?

Après un énième grognement particulièrement désagréable, John n'y tint plus.

''Sherlock, s'il te plaît, la fatigue me rend rarement pacifiste et je sens grimper en moi l'envie ardente de t'étouffer avec mon oreiller. Sois gentil et évite-moi la comparution pour homicide volontaire.''

''J'ai froid,'' fut tout ce que répondit le génie.

Oh. Il y avait donc une raison pour que ces soixante-cinq kilos ne cessent de s'agiter en en paraissant cent. Il fallait dire qu'il ne faisait en effet pas extrêmement chaud.

''Prends une couverture en plus,'' suggéra John avec l'espoir insolite, presque naïf, que cela suffirait à ce que les bras de Morphée puissent enfin l'atteindre, l'étreindre et l'éteindre comme il le souhaitait tant – et, non, le fait que Morphée soit un Dieu de sexe masculin ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, à cette heure-ci.

''Il faudrait que je descende,'' fit remarquer Sherlock en se retournant une nouvelle fois – et, en effet, John pouvait entendre un léger claquement de dents qui rythmait l'énoncé et confirmait la thèse du froid.

John était un ange. John était un héro (mais chut, il ne fallait pas le dire, tout le monde croyait que c'était Sherlock le héro). John avait une capacité d'abnégation hors-du-commun. Ce fut très exactement ce qu'il se dit quand il s'arracha à la douce chaleur de ses couvertures pour aller, dans le froid intersidéral et sidérant, tâtonner dans l'étagère où il avait prélevé des plaids supplémentaires les nuits précédentes (parce que lui avait dormi la veille et l'avant-veille, pendant que Sherlock tournait en rond ou réfléchissait sans bouger pendant des heures). Le tâtonnement, malheureusement, fut infructueux. Et lui apparut précisément l'image de la veille, quand il avait pris la cinquième et dernière couverture disponible dans la chambre pour la jeter sur le tas informe de celles qui ornaient déjà son lit. Oui, c'était vrai, il faisait foutrement froid dans cette chambre.

Il se dépêcha de retourner dans son nuage de douce chaleur en se fendant d'un : ''Désolé, il n'y a plus de couverture. Je suis gentil, mais ça me ferait trop mal au ventre d'être celui qui t'en donne quelques unes des miennes. Alors si tu en veux, soit tu viens toi-même pour les partager – je te promets de ne pas te frapper – soit tu descends à la réception et tu espères qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'en donner.

Il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock continue de mourir de froid tout la nuit. Parce que Sherlock était d'une fainéantise calamiteuse qui l'empêcherait de descendre jusqu'à l'accueil de l'auberge. Et parce le détective avait cette tendance à prendre soin de lui, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, et n'aurait pas osé lui voler une couverture. Si John n'avait pas été sur le point de tomber dans les pommes de fatigue, sans doute se serait-il senti atrocement coupable de ne pas lui donner de lui-même un de ses précieux biens laineux. Mais les faits étaient là : il _était_ sur le point de tomber dans les pommes de fatigue. La culpabilité n'était donc pas au rendez-vous. Il venait déjà de braver le froid pour lui, même si ça n'avait servi à rien.

Il sentit/entendit, pourtant, que Sherlock bougeait, prenait l'échelle en sens inverse. Il sentit ensuite qu'il se penchait sur son lit dans son dos, ce qui ne ravit qu'à moitié le médecin. Il ne voulait _pas_ donner une de ses couvertures. Il sentit aussi un poids tomber sur le matelas, juste derrière lui. Et ça, il ne se l'expliqua pas. Pas plus qu'il ne s'expliqua le long corps pas très chaud – en même temps, il portait un seul tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama en coton, de ce que put sentir John – qui s'immisça sous les couvertures et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

''Euh... Sherlock ? Tu fous quoi, là ?'' demanda-t-il sans oser se retourner vers l'envahisseur.

''Instinct de survie, John. Même si je te prenais une ou deux couvertures, je n'aurais pas assez chaud, et tu aurais froid également. Ce qui serait absurde. Nous savons par ailleurs tous les deux qu'il n'y a plus personne à la réception à cette heure-ci. Je fais donc ce que me dicte mon instinct de survie : je cherche la chaleur où elle se trouve pour ne pas mourir de froid. Et puis, bien que j'aie parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire, tu m'as intimé de me déplacer jusqu'à ton lit pour partager tes couvertures : je ne fais rien d'autre qu'accepter ta proposition.''

 _Eh merde._ ''Tu n'es pas non plus en hypothermie,'' fit remarquer le blond en se tendant sensiblement alors qu'un bras était passé autour de sa taille et qu'il sentait se fondre contre son dos un corps qui, en effet, était certainement trop froid pour appartenir à un organisme à sang chaud – mais Sherlock Holmes était un foutu vampire, peut-être même un reptile, alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Le vampire soupira dans sa nuque et John se dit que ça n'allait pas du tout. Que, si Sherlock n'avait habituellement déjà aucune notion des limites personnelles, il éclatait actuellement son record en terme de comportement inadapté.

''Sherlock, tu... euh... Deux colocataires _hommes_ ne dorment pas dans un même lit ensemble et encore moins enlacés comme ça,'' s'offrit-il de lui enseigner, puisque le sociopathe avait apparemment loupé ce chapitre dans son apprentissage du Manuel de la Vie en Société avec les Gens Normaux.

''J'ai besoin de chaleur. Tu fais office de parfait radiateur.''

La voix était endormie à son oreille, et c'était chose rare que d'entendre Sherlock parler avec une voix endormie – sauf quand il venait de se faire droguer par un chauffeur de taxi du Mal ou tout autre saloperie derrière lesquelles ils passaient leur temps à courir.

John ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que Sherlock meure de froid. Et, surtout, ce dernier devint lui aussi silencieux, calme, posé, détendu. Il ne fit plus un geste, son avant-bras reposant négligemment sur la taille de John, ses doigts à quelques centimètres du tissu de son haut de pyjama. Il ne fit plus un bruit, sa respiration se fit toute douce, lente et profonde dans la nuque du blond et ce dernier, trop heureux de songer que Sherlock n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours donc s'accorderait un repos d'au moins trois bonnes heures, se convainquit qu'il n'y avait rien de _perturbant_ à avoir le détective collé contre lui de cette façon-là. Il oublia même les pieds gelés qui torturaient passivement-agressivement ses mollets de leurs ondes frigorifiques, et qui se réchauffaient doucement à la chaleur de sa peau.

Ces bras n'étaient pas ceux de Morphée, mais ils étaient tout aussi agréables, et le médecin songea vaguement qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû penser une telle chose avant de tomber lui-même dans le piège du sommeil.

.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Le prochain et dernier viendra dans la semaine ! (probablement avant le chapitre 6 de MHWYA)**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier tous, bande de gens de mon coeur, qui me lisez et me laissez des reviews formidables et me favoritez et me followingez. Je vous aime. J'espère que ce début vous aura plu et donné envie de lire la suite, même si c'est un nouveau genre que j'explore, encore... (J'aime sortir de ma zone de confort. Puis ça s'est bien passé la dernière fois, avec _Nous Ecrire est mon privilège_ )**

 **Des bisous à tous, à tout vite !**

Nauss


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Chapitre deux, avant la fin de la semaine, comme promis !**

 **MERCI pour vos reviews, vos following et vos favoritages ! Vous êtes formidables.**

 **Pour les quelques unes que j'ai frustrées : désolée ! :D (comment ça, le grand sourire plein de dents atténue la crédibilité des excuses ?) Non, plus sérieusement, j'étais convaincue d'avoir prévenu que le premier chapitre n'était que l'introduction et que le smut viendrait seulement dans le deuxième chapitre qui nécessitait encore mooooooult arrangements. Mais j'ai juste zappé de le faire.  
De toute façon je poste comme je veux, d'abord : c'est moi qui écrit donc c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir du découpage de chapitres et de l'update, Mouahahaha ! Hem.**

 **Bref bref. J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera votre frustration.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Morphée est un nom de garçon -** chapitre deux

.

Il se réveillait. Dans le brouillard du sommeil qui s'enfuyait, il nota plusieurs informations qu'il ne parvint pas à relier entre elles.

Premièrement, il faisait toujours nuit noire. Soit.

Deuxièmement, il avait une Érection du Diable. Merde.

Troisièmement, derrière lui, il y avait _quelque chose_ qui ondulait doucement contre son dos. Qui ondulait d'une façon plus que suggestive et qui frottait paresseusement contre le tissu de son pantalon de pyjama une boule _dure_ qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir chez ses conquêtes.

 _Euh... Ouate Ze Feuck ?_

Le quelque chose avait passé ses doigts sous l'élastique qui maintenait le pantalon de pyjama sur ses abdos et grattouillait, tout aussi paresseusement, la ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril pour se perdre... plus bas.

Le quelque chose respirait fort dans sa nuque, chaud, humide.

Le quelque chose, réalisa-t-il soudain alors qu'il assimilait toutes ces informations en quelques dixièmes de secondes et se rappelait le début de la nuit, était _Sherlock_.

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

Vide dans sa tête, détresse, help, COMMENT était-il censé réagir, là ?

Il aurait pu réfléchir à Quoi Faire. Attendre en espérant que l'autre ne remarquerait pas qu'il s'était réveillé – et noter encore un nouveau record, qui s'approchait dangereusement du crime au passage, dans la liste du dépassement des limites personnelles, par Sherlock Holmes ? Quitter le lit en trombe, réveiller toute l'auberge jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui lui octroie gracieusement un lit libre et ne plus jamais adresser la parole au taré de détective ?

Mais non, John ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à Quoi Faire. A la place, trop surpris pour vraiment songer à prendre le temps de faire quelque chose d'aussi basique que penser, il siffla d'une voix cinglante :

'' _Sherlock !?_ ''

En réponse, un son oscillant entre le gémissement et le grognement peignit sa nuque en même temps qu'un dernier frottement plus appuyé était fermement appliqué par la bosse dure contre ses fesses heureusement couvertes. Puis il y eut un sursaut violent derrière lui, suivi d'un éloignement brusque du bassin qui ondulait jusque-là sans vergogne. Les doigts n'avaient pas bougé mais s'étaient faits tendus, immobiles, tout comme le reste du corps dans son dos dont seule la partie supérieure était encore en contact avec lui. La respiration bruyante n'était plus, et même si John sentait toujours la présence du visage de Sherlock à proximité de sa nuque, il ne ressentit plus aucun souffle franchir les lèvres du génie et glisser sur sa peau.

 _Il dormait,_ réalisa John. _Je viens de le réveiller._ Ce qui était un soulagement, quelque part, de se dire que le détective n'avait _pas_ profité de son inconscience pour le tripoter. Et qu'il semblait même lui aussi relativement choqué par la situation, si son silence et son attitude figée signifiaient quoi que ce soit.

Au milieu de cette pensée confusément joyeuse – _Mon colocataire n'était pas sur le point de me violer dans mon sommeil, il se branlait juste contre moi de façon inconsciente, yipee ! –_ John n'avait aucune idée de la façon de laquelle il était censé réagir. A vrai dire, sa propre érection carabinée rendait particulièrement nébuleuse la simple notion de penser correctement. Une idée le percuta tout de même avec la délicatesse d'un camion-benne fauchant un cycliste : il n'aurait pas dû bander comme ça. Qu'il ait eu une érection nocturne était une chose. Que son corps ait réagi au frottement d'un autre corps, mâle ou femelle, contre le sien alors qu'il était encore inconscient était également une chose. Sa verge qui continuait d'espérer avec tant d'ardeur qu'on lui adresse de l'attention et que ces doigts intrus et _masculins_ poursuivent leur descente vers elle, en était une _tout autre_.

Il sentit le souffle du détective dans sa nuque, lorsque celui-ci se rappela que son enveloppe avait toujours besoin d'oxygène pour faire fonctionner son cerveau. Expiration minime, tendue. Il n'avait pas bougé, et à quoi bon puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement réveillés, conscients et ne pouvaient nullement faire passer la situation pour un malentendu. Ils étaient _deux_ à être excités par la situation, bordel. Et, apparemment, deux à être très conscients qu'ils jouaient les funambules, contre leur gré, et qu'ils se retrouvaient en équilibre plus qu'instable en cet instant. John n'avait jamais été un équilibriste, mais il découvrait qu'essayer de tenir à deux sur le même filin trop étroit était bien plus compliqué que de s'y tenir seul.

A vrai dire, ce qui était trop étroit en cet instant, c'était le lit.

''John,'' murmura finalement Sherlock d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque, et le médecin espéra de tout son cœur que cet homme génial aurait une idée géniale et dirait quelque chose de génial qui leur permettrait de sortir de cette situation sans gêne ni embarras. Oui, John Watson était un grand rêveur.

''… Quoi ?'' C'était encore pire de parler alors que les Doigts étaient toujours là et que le souffle était toujours contre sa peau. Et que sa propre voix était vibrante de détresse excitée.

''Je crois que j'ai un problème.'' Sans blague.

''Je crois que j'avais senti,'' répliqua John en songeant que, merde, lui aussi avait un problème du même type et que ce serait super cool, quand même, si son érection voulait bien se montrer conciliante et se _calmer_. Sale traîtresse.

Sherlock ne répondit rien d'abord. Puis il continua de ne rien dire, mais ses doigts se mouvèrent. Ils ne se retirèrent pas, cependant. Ils ne prirent pas le chemin de la sortie du pantalon, non non, ils ne retournèrent pas à l'air libre, là où aurait dû être leur place – quoiqu'en cet instant, une OPA hostile était en cours sur la volonté de John et décidait que, très franchement, les phalanges de Sherlock étaient parfaites quand elles glissaient ainsi contre ses poils pubiens. Les doigts s'immiscèrent un peu plus et un index caressa légèrement la peau tendue et chaude et _sensible_ qui s'érigeait au milieu de toute cette blondeur - invisible dans le noir actuel.

''Sherlock !'' siffla de nouveau John ne parvenant à contenir ni son sursaut, ni son gémissement – de surprise, hein, bien entendu. ''Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ?''

''Je prends en main _ton_ problème,'' répondit le crétin en approchant à nouveau son ventre du dos du blond.

''Mais... Mais ce n'est...''

John chercha quel argument employer. Il avait déjà sorti la carte de ce qui se faisait ou non entre colocataires, plus tôt dans la nuit. Sherlock n'y avait pas été sensible, et c'était justement à cause de _ça_ qu'ils en étaient arrivés _là_. Alors il chercha d'autres arguments. Il y avait le fait qu'on ne décidait pas juste comme ça des problèmes qu'on voulait prendre en main sans en parler précédemment au principal concerné. Il y avait le fait que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Il y avait le fait que les conséquences allaient êtr- ... mais _qui_ se fichait des conséquences, quand en fait d'OPA hostile, c'était carrément un putsch militaire que son adrénaline et ses neuromédiateurs orchestraient habilement contre sa Raison et que les Doigts continuaient, à deux puis à trois, de caresser doucement du bout de leur dernière phalange son érection décidément très intéressée par le processus ?

Il parvint malgré tout à lancer, sorti de nulle part, comme un réflexe de survie conditionné :

''Je ne suis pas gay...''

''Tu n'es pas face à moi. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis une femme.''

Les doigts se refermèrent tout simplement autour de lui et il frémit. Ça n'aurait pas dû être si bon. Qu'un autre homme pose la main sur son sexe n'aurait pas dû créer un tel court-circuit entre ses deux hémisphères cérébraux. Il songea vaguement que la bosse qui avait repris ses frottements, moins paresseux, plus francs, entre ses muscles fessiers ne l'aidait franchement pas à croire que c'était une femme qui s'occupait de lui en cet instant et que Sherlock faisait preuve d'une idiotie inquiétante s'il pensait que _cette_ proposition était _la_ solution. Sauf que, bordel, la bosse en question et ses mouvements délectables avaient sur sa verge un effet significatif que Sherlock devait immanquablement sentir.

Alors il lâcha prise, parce que, vraiment, que pouvait-il faire d'autre quand son corps, sa raison et son colocataire et meilleur ami le trahissaient ainsi ? Sherlock lut dans ses membres soudain détendus qu'il rendait les armes, baissa délicatement le pantalon du blond sur ses cuisses et revint à son occupation première avec plus de vigueur. John, encore relativement déconcerté par la tournure de cette nuit qui aurait dû être comme les autres, mais apparemment prêt à profiter de cette nouvelle ouverture, bascula la tête en arrière, sentit le menton de Sherlock derrière son crâne. Et à mesure que le détective pompait, ondulait contre lui, et soufflait de plus en plus rapidement et bruyamment dans ses cheveux, apparaissait l'idée absurde, incongrue, extravagante, inexplicable de l'embrasser. L'idée se fit obsession, et c'était surprenant, mais son cerveau n'en était plus à un événement insolite près, cette nuit.

Alors il se tortilla pour avoir la place de se retourner et faire face à Sherlock. Ce dernier, qui avait suspendu ses caresses par nécessité le temps que John exécute son demi-tour en se débarrassant complètement de son bas de pyjama dans la foulée, ne le reprit pas en main. Le blond essaya de deviner son visage dans la nuit mais aucune lumière ne perçait à travers les rideaux. Il avait soudain envie de toucher. Envie de découvrir. De donner. Il sentait Sherlock légèrement en retrait, comme s'il avait été interdit. Le blond combla le léger espace entre eux, insupportable, frissonna de sentir ce corps anguleux contre lui, et visa dans le noir au petit bonheur la chance, ses lèvres pour fléchettes et celles de Sherlock pour cible. Il atterrit sur le nez, fit de mauvaise fortune bon cœur en y amenant le sien pour câliner tendrement l'appendice nasale de Sherlock Holmes sans même y réfléchir. Il y avait dans leur étreinte impromptue quelque chose qui appelait la tendresse et John choisit de ne pas s'encombrer de _Pourquoi_ pour le moment. Cependant, même dans l'obscurité totale, il pouvait _voir_ les sourcils froncés dans ce visage qu'il ne pouvait que deviner en face du sien. Il entendait la respiration légèrement irrégulière de Sherlock qui, il fallait l'admettre, l'affolait franchement. Il entendait sa propre envie de _plus_ percer dans ses expirations presque haletantes. Alors, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il aurait aimé que le brun _participe_. Sherlock l'avait atrocement chauffé, inconsciemment puis très consciemment. John n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

''Quoi ?'' lui demanda-t-il avec une certaine irritation frustrée et impatiente, en amenant vicieusement son érection toujours quémandeuse contre celle dans l'exact même état mais néanmoins couverte de Sherlock.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un grognement. Puis un murmure incertain : ''Si tu es face à moi, tu ne pourras plus maintenir l'illusion.''

Mais de _quoi_ parlait-il ? ''Quelle illusion ?''

''Celle que ce n'est pas un homme mais une femme qui te masturbe. Tu n'es pas gay,'' lui rappela généreusement le génie. ''Tout à l'heure, tu as accepté de te laisser faire quand j'ai dit que tu n'avais qu'à penser à moi comme à une femme.''

Génie au QI certainement dramatiquement chuté par son propre état d'excitation, s'il pouvait croire que John s'était dit un seul instant que c'était une représentante de la gente féminine qui le palpait allègrement depuis quelques minutes.

Apparemment, non seulement le détective avait-il la mauvaise idée de continuer à déduire, mais en plus s'y employait-il _mal_. John décida, lui, qu'il était grand temps de faire taire les pensées qui tournaient à une vitesse hallucinante sous ce front. Il introduisit ses deux mains sous le tee-shirt du brun et ses pouces vinrent titiller presque agressivement les tétons qu'ils découvrirent sur cette grande étendue de peau trop osseuse, trop tendue et dépourvue des appendices mammaires que le blond cartographiait habituellement chez ses conquêtes. Ce qui, continua-t-il de se confirmer, non seulement ne le dérangeait pas mais en plus lui donnait foutrement envie de ne _surtout pas_ occulter le fait que c'était avec un homme qu'il couchait.

''Sherlock, tout à l'heure, c'est de sentir _ça_ -'' nouveau frottement inter-érectionnel, ''qui m'a donné envie de participer – et non pas qui m'a fait ' _accepter de me laisser faire._ ' ''

'' _Oh_ ,'' émit simplement le brun dans un soupir un peu trop voisé pour être seulement inspiré par le soulagement.

Le soupir s'écrasa sur les lèvres de John qui cherchèrent la source de ce souffle, trouvèrent, embrassèrent. Sherlock ne mit pas longtemps à admettre que l'étiquette de l'identité sexuelle de John Watson n'était pas à débattre pour le moment. Il rejoignit avec enthousiasme les mouvements de lèvres, de doigts, de bassin du blond. Ce dernier se trouva rapidement épinglé sur le dos, les mains de Sherlock partout sur lui, leurs pyjamas définitivement portés disparus. John n'avait pas l'habitude d'être physiquement dominé comme le lui imposait actuellement le brun qui lui remontait catégoriquement les bras au-dessus de la tête pour l'empêcher de le toucher – d'agir tout court, à vrai dire, autrement qu'en ondulant de façon désespérée. Et, tout compte fait, laisser Sherlock guider était une chose merveilleusement familière et rassurante. Un point d'ancrage connu dans une marée haute de nouveauté qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur lui. Et c'était _sensuel_ , bordel.

Le brun suçotait, embrassait, goûtait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses doigts étaient revenus à l'origine de leur problème commun, et les caressaient tous deux ensemble. Sentir une autre verge contre la sienne, chaude, suintante, ferme, était indescriptible. Il se perdit dans la sensation, ondulant, haletant, et soudain, l'autre main de Sherlock présenta son index et son majeur devant ses lèvres.

John se tendit, surpris, interprétant immédiatement l'implication d'une telle proposition et n'étant pas certain d'y être prêt. Le détective le sentit, bien entendu, et les doigts commencèrent à s'éloigner, les autres mouvements à reprendre, mais les lèvres de John agirent avant qu'il n'ait eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir – ce qui tombait plutôt bien, puisque le traitement de ses données réflexives était actuellement proche du néant, sa Ram surchargée par la quantité de stimuli à traduire en ressentis. Il suça les doigts, réflexe archaïque, les prenant directement jusqu'à sentir la paume de la main de Sherlock entre ses lèvres, la jointure du majeur et de l'annulaire contre sa commissure et le bout des doigts au fond de sa bouche. Sa langue vint immédiatement jouer sous les deux intrus plus que bienvenus, les gratifia de lapements enthousiastes. Les mouvements de sa bouche, ses joues et ses lèvres étaient proches de ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait joué avec la verge de Sherlock plutôt que ses doigts – du moins le suspectait-il, n'ayant aucune expérience sur la chose depuis ce côté-là de la barrière – et le potentiel de cette idée l'intrigua d'ailleurs franchement, le faisant redoubler de dynamisme pour téter les phalanges. En réponse, Sherlock émit plusieurs râles engageants et le caressa avec une vigueur renouvelée. Avant de finir par récupérer ses doigts définitivement lubrifiés.

John aspira l'air à grande goulée sans parvenir à s'oxygéner réellement, et il sentit tout son souffle s'échapper de ses poumons en un 'puff' surpris quand un index inquisiteur, humide et frais de cette salive qui avait eu le temps de refroidir trouva son chemin entre ses fessiers. Sherlock cessa de bouger, de l'embrasser, et John sut qu'il le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Alors il ondula légèrement pour sentir ce doigt immobile contre lui, pour en augmenter la pression, la diminuer, sentir, ressentir, puis comme il n'avait aucune confiance en sa voix en cet instant, il gémit son consentement. Avant de demander, tout de même, parce qu'il sentait grandir en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait désagréablement à une appréhension qu'il lui fallait absolument calmer avant de s'enfuir en courant :

''Tu... sais ce que tu fais ?'' Il aurait dû continuer à ne pas avoir confiance en sa voix : le tremblement qu'il ne parvint à contenir n'était pas uniquement dû à l'excitation.

''Oui,'' lui répondit Sherlock, abruptement, tout en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser d'une façon étonnamment douce par comparaison à sa voix et qui se voulait visiblement rassurante.

''Tu as... Tu as déjà... ?''

John n'obtint pas de réponse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait d'autres questions à poser. Et comme c'était un exercice pour lequel il était mauvais ce soir/nuit/matin – il ne savait pas, et s'en foutait un peu, franchement –, il emploierait des proto-mots.

''Capote ?''

''Non. Pas besoin.''

La voix rauque le convainquit presque et le putsch et l'OPA s'unirent pour l'agonir d'avoir osé poser cette question. Mais John était John, et Raison aux abonnés absents ou non, il ne céderait pas sur _ça._ Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et envoya un regard noir au détective qui osait visiblement jouer avec des questions qui n'étaient pas un jeu. Pas que l'obscurité ambiante permette à Sherlock de voir son air menaçant, mais il était certain que les antennes surnaturelles du brun percevraient les phéromones de son mécontentement.

''Si, il y a besoin.'' Il prit le pli de ne pas expliquer pourquoi il y avait besoin, Sherlock connaissait forcément déjà tous ses arguments.

''Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire parce que la confiance de _Mycroft_ est une récompense difficile à obtenir et qui ne se regagne pas une fois qu'il nous en déchoit, performance peu ardue à accomplir et que je me suis empressé de réaliser dès que j'ai eu une seringue d'héroïne qui m'est passé sous le nez. En conséquence, je suis très régulièrement soumis à prises de sang et tests urinaires, ma parole ne suffisant apparemment pas à satisfaire sa soif de main-mise sur tout être humain qui compose le petit théâtre de sa vie, et il semblerait qu'il se soit mis en devoir de m'informer également tous les mois de l'absence continue de maladies vénériennes dans mon organisme, au passage. J'ai eu l'honneur de voir ce fait confirmé, encore une fois, juste avant notre départ et rien ne suggère que j'aie été exposé à ce risque depuis.''

Mais _comment_ pouvait-il prononcer de telles phrases dans un moment pareil ? John déglutit, et tenta de trouver la force de prononcer cinq mots de suite d'une façon à peu près fluide :

''Et j'ai aussi fait un test-''

''Quand ta dernière petite amie en date et toi avez vécu un accident de préservatif déchiré et que tu as tenu à ce que vous vous fassiez tous les deux dépister également, ce qui a abouti à des résultats assurant que tu n'es porteur d'aucune maladie que tu risquerais de me transmettre.

''Je... Tu... Comment- ?''

''J'ai découvert le site sur lequel les dossiers médicaux des employés de ta clinique sont consultables en ligne, la semaine dernière. On pourrait croire que tu te mettrais à réfléchir pour créer des mots-de-passe dignes de ce nom mais...'' Le crétin laissa sa phrase en suspens, parvenant même dans _cette_ situation à faire comprendre combien son existence était dramatiquement affligeante, entouré comme il l'était par des êtres à la stupidité congénitale dont même le seul type qu'il tolérait quotidiennement ne parvenait pas à relever le niveau.

John se retint de le frapper d'avoir encore piraté un énième compte en ligne qui lui appartenait – c'était apparemment devenu un jeu pour Sherlock de trouver tous les sites sur lesquels il avait une activité et de les hacker. _Absolument_ tous _._ Il se retint également de le frapper de cette impatience qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Pas celle de l'homme interrompu en plein acte sexuel pour des 'broutilles', mais celle d'un Sherlock En Puissance qui ne comprenait pas comment John pouvait être stupide au point de ne pas avoir pensé qu'il aurait piraté son compte à l'hôpital.

Quoique Sherlock était peut-être bien impatient de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ce fut du moins ce que le doigt qui le titilla lui suggéra. Il se laissa retomber dans l'oreiller avec un grognement résigné et, il fallait le dire, intéressé par la poursuite de leur activité actuelle, maintenant qu'était écartée la question du préservatif et de sa nécessité.

La main de Sherlock qui gratifiait jusque-là son érection, distraitement depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler, le déserta, passa une fois dans ses cheveux avec ce que le blond aurait eu envie d'appeler de la tendresse – mais c'était de Sherlock Holmes qu'on parlait alors il n'était pas trop sûr du terme à employer – puis la lampe de chevet s'alluma. Le brun était magnifique, au-dessus de lui, sa peau pâle rougie, ses boucles ébouriffées, ses yeux à la fois vagues et vifs comme seuls les orbes de Sherlock Holmes savaient l'être et ses lèvres humides et sanguines qui donnaient envie d'y mordre. John lui envoya un regard interrogateur et Sherlock répondit contre ses lèvres : ''Je veux pouvoir te voir pour ça.''

John se sentit fondre. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir fondre. Il analyserait ça plus tard. Eventuellement. Il se contenta d'amener compulsivement sa main gauche sur la nuque du brun pour l'attirer à lui et prendre ses lèvres avec une énergie presque désespérée. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Sherlock lui accorda une dizaine de secondes de profond baiser, puis John haleta quand la pression du doigt s'accentua et qu'une phalange du génie entra en lui. Ce dernier s'immobilisa pour lui permettre de s'habituer à l'inconfort en continuant de l'embrasser minutieusement. Avant de reprendre l'intrusion.

Sherlock prit tout le temps nécessaire pour le préparer. John avait l'impression qu'il lisait l'intégralité de ses réactions, de ses gémissements, de la crispation minime de certains muscles de son visage à celle, plus franche, de ses doigts qui serraient les draps sous lui. De ces informations, il déployait un ajustement physique, rythmique. John se sentait pris au milieu de l'attention totale de Sherlock, ce qui était une sensation merveilleuse. Le génie l'avait pris en bouche, à un moment, comme pour essayer de rendre la douleur – bien présente – de ses doigts intrusifs plus tolérable grâce au plaisir additionné. A vrai dire, la sensation était étrange, élans de plaisir croissants qu'il devait garder contenus pour ne pas risquer de se blesser, mâtinés d'une douleur sourde qui refluait progressivement. John avait l'impression que c'était une sensation à laquelle il pourrait parfaitement s'habituer.

Ce ne fut que quand il se surprit à onduler lui-même pour prendre un peu plus de ces doigts en lui qu'il s'aperçut que la douleur avait quasiment disparu, et il émit un gémissement frustré quand Sherlock se retira en réaction. Le brun embrassa alors ses lèvres avec une ferveur fébrile et impatiente, et John se rendit compte de la prévenance dont il venait de faire preuve, juste pour lui, pour sa sécurité, pour son plaisir. Il fondit à nouveau, et il ajouta vaguement ça à l'analyse mentale sur lui-même qu'il devrait réaliser le lendemain. Puis les lèvres de Sherlock quittèrent les siennes, ses mains caressèrent ses cuisses, les écartèrent, et ce fut une tout autre présence qui le combla à nouveau. Il se demanda s'il avait réellement crié. Non, il avait gémit. _Fort_. Parce qu'il y avait de quoi. La sensation était la même qu'avec les doigts sans l'être, et il en voulait plus, il ouvrait les jambes plus largement encore, les arrimant à la taille du brun et il s'empalait, et il se fichait d'avoir un peu mal, légèrement mal, parce que c'était _Sherlock_ qu'il avait en lui, Sherlock qui l'emplissait ainsi, et que ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et qu'est-ce qu'il avait gâché plus de trente ans de sa vie à ne pas faire _ça_ avant ? Sherlock avait compris qu'il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie, ou peut-être n'avait-il rien compris du tout mais ne contrôlait-il tout simplement plus ses va-et-vient, après une telle attente. John haletait, sans doute émettait-il d'autres sons moins avouables, encore que merde, il prenait son pied alors autant que Sherlock le sache. Ce dernier, à genoux, avait visiblement entière confiance en la force des jambes de John passée autour de sa taille puisque ses doigts s'étaient entremêlés à ceux du blond qu'ils maintenaient à présent sur le matelas, de tout son poids, de chaque côté des épaules dorées.

Et soudain, une explosion d'étincelles jaillit devant les yeux de John, clos depuis longtemps, et là, oui, il _avait_ crié, il avait _appelé_ Sherlock parce qu'il voulait partager avec lui ce ressenti hors-du-commun. Sherlock administra de nouveau l'exact même mouvement et, en même temps qu'il appelait à nouveau désespérément le génie sans parvenir à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, sans même parler de phrase, ce fut une gerbe grandiose de feu d'artifices qui envahit sa vision, puis une autre, puis une autre, qui suivaient les coups de boutoir du brun et que ce dernier ponctuait de ses grognements affolants. Vint finalement le bouquet final qui explosa sans s'arrêter, sans diminuer, en augmentant même, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité mais ne dura certainement que quelques secondes. Lumières étincelantes, partout dans sa tête et dans ses membres, apothéose et vacarme de son sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles et couvrait tout le reste. John sentit sans vraiment le sentir Sherlock qui continuait à se mouvoir frénétiquement en lui, alors que terminait de le submerger la vague d'un plaisir qu'il lui semblait n'avoir jamais connu jusque-là.

Sherlock ficha soudain son visage dans son cou en étreignant intensément son torse, s'immobilisant au plus profond de son corps, et resta là pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de se détendre finalement sur lui. John ferma ses bras sur le dos osseux, sans y penser, et inspira dans les cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Sa respiration soulevait la tête de Sherlock à un rythme encore rapide, et il sentait sur la peau de son torse le souffle du génie qui, de haletant, se faisait de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus calme. Il s'aperçut que ses jambes étaient toujours nouées autour de Sherlock et les laissa tomber ouvertes, sans force, de part et d'autre du long corps qui le recouvrait lourdement. Il sursauta légèrement quand le brun remua vaguement le bassin et qu'une sensation de vide remplaça celle de chaleur qui le comblait jusque-là.

John ferma les yeux. Il était baigné par les endorphines, par un coton agréable... qui se dissipait bien trop vite. Il avait perdu sa main dans la masse des boucles qui reposaient sur son sternum, passait distraitement les doigts dans ces cheveux doux et légèrement humides. Il avait froid, soudain, les couvertures étaient chiffonnées au fond du lit, et il sentait Sherlock se tendre contre lui, il sentait sa respiration calme trahir une anxiété qu'il n'avait visiblement pas anticipée. Le médecin se demanda quelles étaient les pensées du détective, en cet instant. Il se demanda si Sherlock avait oublié de prévoir qu'il y aurait des conséquences, qu'il y aurait un après. Ils avaient joué les funambules en s'équilibrant parfaitement l'un-l'autre, jusque-là, mais ils avaient choisi un enchaînement de figures compliquées à réaliser sur ce filin trop fin, et ils en étaient au moment où leurs arabesques devaient les mener à la plate-forme à l'extrémité du câble, en sécurité. Ou les précipiter au sol tout les deux. John avait la vague impression que si l'un d'entre eux décidait de quitter seul le filin, ce serait la chute assurée pour l'autre. Pour les deux même, sans doute.

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, parce que Sherlock ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Il décida de prendre la température. En la donnant, comme l'avait fait le brun quelques heures plus tôt.

''J'ai froid. Ramène les couvertures.''

Sherlock se tendit encore un peu plus. Il s'exécuta, néanmoins, recouvrit le corps nu de John d'une couverture, puis d'une autre, puis de trois autres, les gestes mécaniques et la tendresse disparue, le visage fermé et insondable. Il était lui-même assis, ses jambes recouvertes par les couches de laines, mais son tronc trop blanc exposé à l'air glacé. Comme un entre-deux. Comme s'il ne savait pas bien de quel côté de quelle barrière il se trouvait.

''Est-ce que tu veux que je retourne dormir en haut ?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix qui parut incroyablement vulnérable au blond, ou bien peut-être était-ce le simple fait qu'il pose cette question au lieu de prendre lui-même une décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

''Je veux que tu reviennes là,'' exigea John en toute franchise, soulevant un pan de son armée de couverture.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un élan de soulagement indicible traversa le visage de Sherlock qui se glissa à ses côtés, vivement, parce qu'il faisait froid certainement. Il laissa John manier les mouchoirs qu'il avait saisis sur la table de nuit pour les nettoyer quand même, un peu, avant de les abandonner au bord du lit. Puis le brun se serra étroitement contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras et ses jambes, son nez niché au creux de son cou. Probablement parce qu'il faisait toujours froid. Le médecin songea qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'avoir un Sherlock pieuvresque autour de son corps pourrait être aussi agréable - il ne s'était surtout jamais posé la question jusque-là. Mais il savait d'expérience qu'il aimait dormir avec son espace personnel dégagé. Pourtant, là, il n'y avait rien qu'il souhaitait plus que continuer à serrer le corps trop fin – et pas froid du tout – contre lui.

Une question existentielle le taraudait malgré tout. ''C'était fait exprès ?''

''L'administration de ce formidable orgasme ? C'était plutôt volontaire, oui,'' répondit Sherlock, le souffle de son dédain caressant doucement la peau du cou de John. Ce dernier rit, pour réprimer son envie de le frapper.

''Je te parle de trouver une excuse pour t'immiscer dans mon lit et qu'on finisse par coucher ensemble alors que _rien_ ne le laissait présager. Crétin.''

Sherlock s'étendit langoureusement, puis revint se nicher contre son corps. John rejeta au loin une couverture de leur tente de douceur, parce qu'à deux hommes là-dessous, ils n'étaient finalement pas loin de mourir de chaud. Sherlock ne quémandait donc _pas_ des caresses parce qu'il cherchait la chaleur. Ce n'était pas par instinct de survie. Intéressant.

''Je n'avais rien planifié, si telle est ta question. J'avais véritablement froid.'' _Oh_ , songea John en se réprimandant sèchement et en silence pour la déception que lui inspirait cette révélation. Mais Sherlock reprenait : ''J'ai, néanmoins, réellement saisi l'opportunité que ce constat me donnait pour te rejoindre, parce que j'en avais envie, une fois que j'ai eu compris que si voulais une couverture, il faudrait que je vole l'une des tiennes – ce qui était _hors de_ question : j'ai besoin d'un blogueur fonctionnel à mes côtés.''

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le front qui reposait sous ses lèvres.

''Cependant,'' reprenait Sherlock, très bavard à cette heure-ci alors que sa voix basculait lentement mais sûrement du côté endormi de la force, ''je ne m'attendais ni à me réveiller dans une telle situation,'' _Oh mon Dieu_ , pensa John avec un flash soudain de ce qu'avait été son propre réveil, quelques minutes plus tôt, ''ni à ce que tu réagisses toi-même de cette façon à ma présence. Donc certainement pas à ce que mon intrusion nous amène à une activité de type sexuel.''

''Le pouvoir de la déduction a failli ?'' demanda John en sachant _parfaitement_ qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que Sherlock se mette à bouder à cette remarque.

''Je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay. Je n'ai jamais déduit quoi que ce soit chez toi qui laissait penser que tu serais intéressé par les hommes,'' l'accusa Sherlock dans un bâillement réprobateur.

John remuait, entre autre, des pensées similaires depuis la fin de leur coït. ''J'imagine que le fait que je ne sois sorti qu'avec des femmes et que je n'aie _jamais_ imaginé jusque-là que je pourrais aimer un homme ne t'a pas aidé,'' partagea-t-il, puisqu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion paradoxale et troublante.

Il sentit Sherlock remuer de satisfaction, contre lui, se nicher un plus dans son cou, dans ses bras, se laisser envelopper dans sa chaleur. Embrasser sa clavicule, une fois, deux fois, beaucoup de fois, avec ferveur.

''Sans doute fallait-il un homme exceptionnel et hors-du-commun pour nuancer ton identité sexuelle d'une part, et, d'autre part, pour déstabiliser ton sens de la rationalité et ainsi te pousser à éprouver des sentiments illogiques et à faire des choix inexplicables autrement que par cette hormone sécrétée de toute pièce par notre organisme mais dont les romantiques ont décidé, dans leurs envolées lyriques, d'attribuer le ressenti physique à des divinités païennes supérieures,'' suggéra le brun.

''Peut-être,'' répondit John en hochant la tête.

Puis il réalisa que cette dernière périphrase Sherlokienne ne parlait pas uniquement d'attirance sexuelle mais d'amour. _Wow._ Sherlock n'avait pas l'air opposé à l'idée, cependant. Ce qui représentait un mystère en soit pour le médecin. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, à part un intense soulagement à voir que ce qui venait de se passer ne signifiait apparemment pas qu'il perdrait Sherlock comme ami. Il n'imaginait même pas possible une vie dans laquelle le brun n'était pas présent chaque jour avec lui, et il se demanda subitement à quoi ressemblait son quotidien du temps où il ne connaissait pas encore Sherlock. Il ne parvint pas à songer qu'il avait pu être heureux, dans cet _avant_.

Pour la troisième fois, John se sentir fondre pour le détective. Et, somme toute, il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà commencé l'analyse de ses données internes perturbées par un virus inconnu et, qui savait, peut-être néfaste. Les résultats de ladite analyse montraient des signes encourageants, cependant. Virus il y avait, John ne pouvait le nier, mais il semblait qu'il pouvait parfaitement vivre en symbiose avec lui. Apparemment, à la lumière de certains souvenirs et de certaines réflexions, le virus et lui vivaient même en symbiose depuis un bon moment sans qu'il n'en ait eu conscience avant. Le blond sourit, s'autorisa cette fois à ressentir véritablement cette tendresse pour le virus en question.

''Sûrement qu'il fallait un homme exceptionnel et hors-du-commun,'' conclut-il en lui embrassant le front.

Sherlock inspira profondément contre son cou, ce qui chatouilla John, puis expira, ce qui chatouilla encore plus John. Les funambules s'étaient rattrapés, ils s'aidaient mutuellement à descendre de leur filin pour mettre tous les deux pied-à-terre et continuer de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre dans un environnement plus sécurisé – pas trop, quand même, pour ne pas risquer de s'ennuyer.

Le brun le serra fort contre lui, une dernière fois, avant de simplement laisser ses membres l'étreindre mollement en glissant dans le sommeil. Et John décida catégoriquement que les bras de Sherlock étaient foutrement plus agréables que les bras de Morphée.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 **Wala !  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

 **Des bisous à tous, et à tout vite sur MHWYA (ou autre, j'ai quelques écrits sous le coude qui ne demandent qu'à être corrigés et postés \o/ )  
**

Nauss


End file.
